


Waking in Sickbay After a Shuttle Crash

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay survives yet another shuttle crash.  Who will greet him when he wakes in sickbay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking in Sickbay After a Shuttle Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waking in Sickbay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102572) by [LeftyVoyager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager). 



> This is a sequel to my story titled "Waking in Sickbay," but it also stands alone. I had thought about writing this and had some ideas, but Singing Violin's comments gave me the focus and inspiration I needed to get it done!

Waking in Sickbay After a Shuttle Crash

Chakotay:

The first conscious thought I have is an expletive.  Another shuttle.  I'll never hear the end of it from Paris.  I must hold the record for most Starfleet property destroyed while I'm touching it.

I know I'm in sickbay without having to observe much of anything.  It's too quiet and comfortable to be anywhere else after the last thing I remember - a console exploding in my face.  Right as another f*cking shuttle met the surface of another f*cking planet.

I'm angry but I'm having trouble holding onto it.  The sedatives are still fogging my brain.  My injuries must already be healed - I don't feel anything except for a mild headache.  Maybe I should just sleep for now.

Another feeling changes my mind instantly.  It's a small hand on my chest.  She's here.  My anger returns.  I crashed another one of her shuttles.  They don't grow on trees in the Delta Quadrant.

She's talking to the Doctor, but I can't make out what she's saying.  I'm content to follow along with the timbre of her voice.  She has no idea how sexy she is.  No idea how mesmerized I am just by the sound of her talking and not to mention the feel of the petite hand that is resting on my chest.  Whatever part of me that restrains these emotions on a daily basis must not be fully switched on yet.  

"I think he's waking, Doctor," said Kathryn, her words now distinguishable.  She brings her other hand up to lightly brush against my forehead.  "Chakotay, can you hear me?"

So f*cking sexy.  As she speaks to me directly, I can't resist making an attempt to look at her.  I force my eyes open against the sickbay lights.  I sort of groan and mutter something, but I'm glad she can't hear it because I can't be sure it's appropriate.  Our eyes meet, and it could be the drugs talking, but I'm pretty sure there's a plasma storm between us.  I think she notices too as she smiles at me.

"Welcome back, Chakotay," she whispers.

"I'm sorry, Captain.  Another shuttle..," I reply.

She raises an eyebrow.  "Still more easily replaced than first officers.  We'll be fine." 

I let out a sigh of relief that she's not angry.  "Kathryn."  I just love saying her name.  My eyelids start to feel heavy.

"Rest, Chakotay.  I'll come back when you're released to quarters," she says softly.  I follow her orders and drift off to sleep.

***

Kathryn:

My legs are on a mission of their own to propel me to sickbay as fast as they can go.  I stayed on the bridge until the end of my shift, and propriety no longer holds me from being where I truly want to be.

"Doctor, report," I order as the sickbay doors close behind me.

"It's good to see you, too, Captain," he quips, but his smirk disappears when he sees my glare.  I'm in no mood for games.  "Second and third degree burns and a concussion.  I've repaired all of the damage, and he's resting now, Captain.  The sedatives should wear off soon."

I walk up to him and place a hand on his chest.  It's a somewhat intimate gesture, but for me, it's the most natural action I can take in a situation that I have no control over whatsoever.  I'm comforted by the gentile rise and fall of his chest.  I allow myself a sigh of relief and say, "I can't believe it, Commander.  Another shuttle crash.  How do you do it?"

I watch his face as he appears to be struggling with some emotions while the sedatives wear off.  He looks angry as his fists clench and unclench.  I wish I knew what he was thinking.  Just as suddenly, his body seems to relax.  "Doctor, what's happening now?  Is he dreaming."

The Doctor gives him a cursory glance and answers, "At this point, he's not quite asleep, but not quite awake.  He might be aware of your presence now."

"I wonder what he thinks of my being here.  It's not exactly standard operating procedure for me to be waiting for him like this," I ponder.

"Captain, he has done the same for you.  Every member of this crew seems to have found at least one person who meets them in sickbay.  Even those who knew no one else when they were assigned to Voyager," says the Doctor.

I watch Chakotay as his expression changes.  "I think he's waking, Doctor."  I can't resist the urge to brush my hand against his tattoo.  "Chakotay, can you hear me?"

He groans and his eyes flutter open.  He mumbles something that I can't quite make out.  Our eyes meet, and his expression is openly lustful.  I can't control my reaction, and the result is a familiar spark of energy that shoots between us.  I can't help but smile at him.  "Welcome back, Chakotay," I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Captain.  Another shuttle..," he replies.

I do my best Tuvok impersonation.  "Still more easily replaced than first officers.  We'll be fine." 

He lets out a relieved sigh.  Did he think I'd be angry?  "Kathryn."  I love the way he says my name.  I don't hear it often these days.

"Rest, Chakotay.  I'll come back when you're released to quarters," I tell him.  I stay with him and watch him sleep for a few minutes before walking reluctantly out of sickbay.

The End.


End file.
